Loli-Light: Origins
is a fanfiction written by Auriana Mikadzuki about the origin of the idol unit and band Loli-Light. Summary Iris, princess of Ephedia, had reclaimed her throne a LONG while back... and Talia, the Princess of Xeris, was also living happily... but the same could not be said for the Princess of Volta, Auriana. No. She was the exact opposite. Wielders of magic most dark had managed to send her far away from home... Now, Auriana must find others to help her fight the battle that is coming. Prologue Auriana was running, magical blasts of dark crystal magic chasing her. Her strength was beginning to slip away from her. Auriana: Crystarmum! A magical shield of crystal generated... only to be destroyed in a matter of seconds. Auriana, shocked, is left defenseless as the blast hits her head-on. She was too weak to fight on. Auriana: If only Iris and Talia were here... Soon enough, she finds herself being knocked trough some sort of wormhole... very far away from home... What will happen next? Find out in Chapter 1! Chapter 1 Madoka and Hikari were at the local ice cream shop, talking while having Ice Cream. Satoshi: Hi Madoka. Hi Hikari. Hikari: Hi Satoshi. Madoka: S-Satoshi-kun?! *drops her ice cream onto Satoshi's shoes accidentally* Satoshi: *smiles and tries to hold back laughter* A simple "hi" would be nice, Madoka. Madoka: Gomennasai! Suddenly, the three hear a loud noise that sounded like a plane. They look up and see something like a meteor crashing towards Earth. Hikari: It's heading towards the woods! Satoshi: Is that a meteor? Madoka: It's a little small to be one... and oddly shaped... The meteor hits Earth, causing the ground to shake a lot. Madoka loses her balance and falls onto Satoshi who falls onto Hikari. The three collapse and hit their heads on the concrete, knocking them all out. Will they be okay? Find out in Chapter 2! Chapter 2 Madoka wakes up in her bed, as if nothing happened. Madoka: Was that just a dream? Or... She remembers the particular moment when she fell onto Satoshi. Madoka: It felt so real... Madoka looks outside and sees all is normal, except for one thing... there were posters decorating the town. Madoka got dressed in a casual outfit and went outside to check it out. Meanwhile, Hikari was already up and running. She was mainly wondering about the mysterious meteor crash a couple days before and went to check it out. But when she checked the forest, there were no signs of a meteor ever being there. Hikari: How strange... I know I didn't dream that up... Hikari then heads back to town and notices all the posters. She went to go investigate. Satoshi, however, didn't remember the meteor crash from that day, but did remember the domino effect that Madoka had started during the meteor crash. Satoshi(thoughts): Madoka sure can be clumsy sometimes... I just wonder why she fell... whenever I try... it's just all hazy... I wish I knew... He then heads outside and sees all the posters. Satoshi(thoughts): Where did all these posters come from? What do the posters say? Find out in Chapter 3!Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:Stories by Auriana Category:User:PrincessOfVolta Category:Loli-Light Category:Loli-Light Stories Category:Loli-Light Fanfictions